


Get Lost, Kid

by hazelfern



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin only ever wanted to get laid.</p><p>Sousuke never meant to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperativa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/gifts).



> This fic is in response to the prompt:
> 
> _"anything that includes Rin will make me happy, hahaha. I also prefer the loser to be on the bottom. Crying :')_
> 
> _I have an age kink, too. Younger Rin (not underage) makes me super happy."_
> 
> (in this fic, Rin is over the age of consent, but under the legal drinking age)
> 
> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D
> 
> Eternal thanks to [Strider_Sis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/Strider_Sis) for their Beta-ing skills and late-night plot help <3

Sousuke doesn't open his eyes when he hears the side door of the bar open, releasing an incoherent cloud of strangers' voices into the crisp night air. He takes another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs in a way he wishes didn't feel so satisfying.

He keeps them closed even when the din is accompanied by a cry of protest, and the gruff, no-nonsense tone of the bouncer. The door slams shut and abruptly the blanket of quiet that had kept him company is back. Wind sings through the narrow alley, slipping under the collar of his leather jacket and leeching into his skin. He lifts the cigarette again, a sorry attempt to chase the chill away, but it'll have to do for now.

An emphatic swear breaks the silence, and Sousuke finally cracks an eyelid when he hears the thud of instant regret. As he expected, more swearing follows and he can make out the shape of someone holding their hand in pain. Snorting to himself, he closes his eye again. Wall-punching idiots aren't his problem.

The little smirk that had found its way to his lips drops as the crunch of approaching footsteps makes it apparent that he's been noticed. Not that he's doing anything more covert than leaning against the stone, but the fog is dense this time of night and he'd rather been hoping not to get involved with whatever just happened.

“Oi,” says a voice, more abrasive than Sousuke thinks is strictly necessary, but young enough that it's more bemusing than bothersome. “Lemme bum a cigarette.”

“I don't smoke,” Sousuke replies lazily, without opening his eyes. He doesn't appreciate being ordered around, especially when it's by some kid who just got thrown out a bar. That much he'd pieced together.

He can almost hear the kid's eyes narrow. “You're literally smoking right now.”

Sousuke decides he's had enough of this minor inconvenience. He finally opens his eyes, glancing down at the kid as he takes another drag.

“Get lost, kid,” he says and empties his lungs into the kid’s face. The white cloud of smoke sets him coughing, so Sousuke takes that moment to get a better look at him. He can tell he was right about the age thing immediately. A baseball cap is pulled low over the kid's face, but Sousuke can still make out the youth of his features.

“Fuck you!” the kid snarls, and Sousuke cocks an interested eyebrow at the teeth that were hiding behind the kid’s lips. They’re viciously sharp, but something tells him they’re natural and he’s all the more intrigued.

The kid is riled up now, but Sousuke’s not fazed. He’s seen spitfires like this before and knows they tend to be more bark than bite. Still, with teeth like those he tells himself he should be a bit more wary.

That doesn’t stop him from pushing off the wall and grabbing the kid’s jaw with his free hand. Surprise and anger jump into the kid’s eyes, but Sousuke has perfected the art of _looming_ over the years and the sheer size of the shadow he casts shuts the kid up before he gets out more than an indignant “Hey!”

Sousuke doesn’t miss how quickly the kid settles under his hand, though whether it’s from a sense of self-preservation or something else, he doesn’t know. Wide, red eyes stare up at him as he hooks a thumb into the kid’s lip and pulls it down with a gentler touch than the kid seems to have expected, judging from the slight sound of protest that dies before ever leaving his throat. The kid’s mouth opens obediently and Sousuke takes a closer look at those pointed teeth, tilting the kid’s head and taking a drag of his cigarette so the slight glow will illuminate the space between them.

After a moment of scrutiny, he straightens and lets go of the kid’s jaw, blowing his smoke over the kid’s head this time in a show of significant courtesy, for him anyway. As far as he can tell, the kid was born with those fangs, though how that’s possible he doesn’t know. He lets his eyes trail lazily over the rest of the kid’s body. His clothes are tight enough that it’s obvious the kid is fit, and his face isn’t half bad either. The way he’s gazing up at Sousuke now, eyes filled with a look of longing he probably doesn’t even realize is there, is enough to send a lazy spark of arousal straight to Sousuke’s dick.

“What’s your name, kid?” he asks, tone carefully indifferent. The kid swallows, apparently still a bit stunned by Sousuke’s invasion of his personal space.

“R-Rin,” he spits out after a moment, then crosses his arms, defiance creeping back into his eyes. “And I’m not a kid.”

Sousuke lets out a sceptical hum. “Tell that to whomever just threw you out of the bar,” he says. Rin looks away, his cheeks flushed from some combination of cold and embarrassment. He opens his mouth to retaliate, but the chill of the wind sets a shiver running through Rin’s body and Sousuke frowns.

“Go home,” he says firmly. The kid is cute, but he decides he isn’t interested in jailbait tonight. Before Rin can argue, Sousuke turns away pointedly,  making his way down the alley and into the night without looking back.

 

* * *

 

He sees Rin again a week later, at a different bar whose bouncers are known for taking barely a cursory glance at IDs. The kid has gotten himself wedged in the corner by some creepy-looking guy, and Sousuke can't help the way his eyes narrow.

Before he really processes what's happening, he's doing that _looming_ thing again, and the guy is backing away nervously while Rin's eyes widen in shock.

“Y-you?” he sputters, and vaguely Sousuke remembers that he never gave the kid his name.

“There you are, your mom’s been worried sick,” Sousuke says without breaking eye contact with Rin. The guy who had been harassing Rin grimaces and makes himself scarce, obviously not taken with the kid enough to mess with someone as parental as Sousuke is pretending to be.

“What the fuck,” Rin hisses, but Sousuke just gives him an unimpressed look.

“What’re you doing here, kid? We both know you’re underage.”

“Why do you even care? We don’t know each other.”

“I know you well enough,” Sousuke replies, because he’s seen Rin’s type before. He’s _been_ Rin’s type before and maybe if someone like himself had stepped in, he wouldn’t have made the mistakes he did.

“And that makes you think you waltz up and pretend to be my...weirdly protective uncle or something?”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow and Rin laughs, clearly thinking he’d touched on something of import.

“Oh ho, so is that your real motivation? Does someone have an age kink? _Daddy~_?” The last word comes out as a purr, and Sousuke resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he leans forward and slams his forearm against the wall beside Rin’s head, effectively trapping him.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that unless you mean it, babydoll,” Sousuke purrs right back. To his immense amusement, Rin shuts right up, his cheeks flushing to match his hair. Apparently the kid could dish it out, but couldn’t take it. Sousuke doesn’t know what made Rin think he could fluster someone at least ten years his senior; he was clearly out of his depth.

The kid stares up at him with too wide, too vulnerable eyes, and Sousuke decides to take pity on him. Straightening, he says, “C’mon, I’m taking you home.”

Somehow, Rin’s eyes manage to grow even wider, and this time Sousuke does roll his eyes. “ _Your_ home.”

“Oh.” Rin looks away, embarrassed. Then he side-eyes Sousuke suspiciously. “How do I know you haven’t been drinking? I’m not getting into a car with some drunk guy behind the wheel.”

“I had just walked in when I saw you. Believe me, I’m sober,” he all but growls, fairly disgruntled about that particular fact. But Rin has decided to be a pain in his ass apparently, because he crosses his arms over his chest and gives him an incredulous stare.

“You could’ve come from a different bar,” he points out, like he thinks he’s being perfectly reasonable.

“For fuck’s sake,” Sousuke mutters, starting to get annoyed. Why did Rin have to choose now to be concerned for his own safety? Sousuke had just wanted a nice quiet drink to kick off the weekend, and here he was instead, babysitting.

Making a snap decision, he steps forward, crowding Rin back against the wall. He grabs the kid’s chin, tipping his head back, and presses their lips together in a hard kiss that drowns out anything Rin might’ve had to say about it.

Sousuke feels, rather than sees, the shudder that runs through Rin’s body, and all of a sudden Rin’s mouth is opening, letting in Sousuke’s probing tongue. He makes sure they get a good taste of one another before pulling back just enough to get a look at Rin’s face. The kid is stunned, face bright red and mouth hanging open like he can’t believe what just happened.

“Wha...what the hell, man…” he breathes finally, and Sousuke smirks.

“Did it taste like I’d been drinking, kid?” Rin blinks a few times, trying to regain his composure, and eventually manages to school his features into something resembling his formerly cocky expression.

“I’m not sure, maybe you should give me another taste,” he says with a sinful eyebrow wiggle that legitimately takes Sousuke by surprise; he wasn’t expecting Rin to bounce back so quickly and to his chagrin, it seems the kid has taken the kiss as an admission of interest.

Sousuke narrows his eyes and grabs the collar of Rin’s shirt, giving him a sharp tug in the direction of the door. “No. You’re going home.”

“Hey!” Rin yells out. Sousuke ignores him and Rin can’t do anything but let himself be tugged along. They push out into the chilled air of the night and Sousuke leads them to his bike, parked only a few yards away.

“Woah,” Rin breathes, drinking in the motorcycle with a hungry expression. “This is yours?”

Sousuke grunts an affirmative and tosses Rin his extra helmet. “Have you ridden one before?”

Rin opens his mouth to spout some bullshit, presumably, so Sousuke doesn’t pause long enough for him to get it out. “Just get on behind me and grab my jacket. Don’t fall off.”

“I won’t fall off!” Rin cries out indignantly. Sousuke cocks an eyebrow at him before sliding on his helmet.

“Good. Now get on and tell me where we’re going.”

 

 

The ride is relatively quick, and the way Rin’s hands grip his sides tells Sousuke that it is indeed the kid’s first time on a motorcycle. They slow to a stop in front of what Sousuke assumes is Rin’s house, but Rin is slow getting off and doesn’t head for the door right away.

“I don’t have all night, kid. Give me back the helmet and get to bed.”

Rin slides the helmet off and hands it over reluctantly. “Um,” he starts, and Sousuke looks at him expectantly. “You never told me your name.”

“Yamazaki,” Sousuke grunts. Rin purses his lips in a pout that shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.  

“I told you _my_ first name.”

Sousuke heaves a sigh. “Sousuke.”

Rin smiles, mollified, and gives a little wave as he starts toward the door. “Thanks for the ride, Sousuke.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke isn’t even surprised when he’s about to open the door to the bar and hears Rin’s voice coming from the neighboring alley. Of _course_ that fucking kid is back. But his eyebrows furrow when he realizes that there are other voices too, and their tones are none too friendly.

“Oi!” he calls out as he rounds the corner. All activity ceases, giving him a chance to take in the scene. Two big guys have Rin shoved up against the wall and even at a distance, Sousuke can see the blood coming from his nose.

“Goddammit,” he hisses to himself, and strides forward quickly. “What did you do this time, kid?”

“Nothing,” Rin protests, and the hands clenching his collar tighten.

“‘Nothing,’ my ass,” the guy growls, “This little shit seems to think he can run his mouth without any consequences, but he’s got another think coming.”

Sousuke shoots Rin an unamused look. “You just don’t know how to stay in your own lane, do you.”

“Fuck off, are you gonna help me or what?”

As unappreciative as Sousuke is of Rin’s belligerent tone, he knows by now that the kid doesn’t mean anyone any real harm.

“Gentlemen, I’ll take the brat off your hands,” he tells the guys, giving them a hard stare that dares them to argue with him. They look Sousuke up and down, then glance at each other and seem to decide that whatever their beef with Rin is, it isn’t worth taking on some as big as Sousuke.

“Make sure he learns his lesson,” the guy holding Rin says, jostling the kid one last time before releasing him. The guys disappear around the corner toward the bar and Sousuke turns to Rin, who has the back of his hand pressed against his nose

“You okay, kid?”

“It’s Rin. You asked for my name, use it.” Sousuke’s expression goes flat with annoyance.

“Are. you. okay.”

“Peachy!” Rin yells, waving his bloodied hand at Sousuke, “Obviously!”

Sousuke heaves a sigh. “C’mon,” he says, turning away. “I’ll clean you up.”

“Really?” The tone of Rin’s voice shifts abruptly from irritated to interested, and Sousuke knows without looking that the kid is following him.

 

 

Thankfully, Sousuke’s apartment is nearby. He really hadn’t intended to ever bring the kid there, but he wasn’t about to leave Rin bleeding in the alley. It’s not anything fancy, essentially just a large room with a bed in one corner and a kitchen in another. Sousuke kicks off his shoes and heads to the bathroom to get something for Rin’s nose.

He comes back with a wet washcloth and tosses it to Rin. “It’s stopped bleeding, right? Here, wipe off your face.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rin quips, but Sousuke ignores him. He refuses to let this become a “thing.”

“What were you doing at that bar again?” he asks instead. Not that he had really believed their past encounters would be enough to deter the kid, but he would’ve assumed Rin was smart enough to try a different bar if he’s so desperate to get laid without Sousuke’s interference. Unless…

“...was…looking for you,” Rin mumbles into the washcloth and Sousuke’s eyebrows shoot up.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Rin says too loudly, turning away to hide his blush. He dabs at his nose intently, then his eyes slide back to Sousuke. “Oh, I got blood on your shirt. Sorry.”

Sousuke looks down to find a smattering of red spots where his coat is open near the neck. Grumbling a little, he shrugs off his jacket and strips off his shirt without much thought. Rin goes quiet, and when Sousuke glances over, the kid’s eyes are boring holes into his abs.

“My eyes are up here,” Sousuke comments, amused. Rin jumps a little, but merely grins.

“I know,” he says, trying to act cool again.

“Your nose is bleeding again,” Sousuke points out. That wipes the smile off Rin’s face right away, and he scurries off to the bathroom quickly, embarrassed.

Sousuke chuckles to himself as he rifles through his dresser. Pulling on a black t-shirt, he flops down on the couch and waits for Rin to get back from the bathroom.

Disappointment flickers across Rin’s face when sees that Sousuke has covered himself, but that doesn’t stop him from crossing the room and before Sousuke can react, the kid is straddling his lap.

“Oi,” he starts, but Rin grabs his face and presses their lips together hard. After a moment, Sousuke sighs inwardly and goes along with the kiss, his hands coming up to grip Rin’s hips. He has to admit that the kid is hot, in a young, reckless sort of way. And, he reasons, Rin’s better off in his hands than he would be with the other lowlifes in the bars.

When Rin pulls back, his eyes are half-lidded and his cheeks are pink. “Sousuke…” he murmurs, searching Sousuke’s face for anger or disgust. “I want you…” Rin flushes harder at the admission, looking almost shy.

Sousuke looks at him, so young and hopeful. “Yeah, okay,” he says finally and Rin’s face lights up. Immediately, he dives in for another deep kiss, and this time Sousuke responds to his energy. He pulls Rin closer and tilts his head to get a better angle on the kiss. Rin makes a sound of longing and Sousuke grins against his lips. The kid certainly wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Rin starts grinding against Sousuke’s lap, and Sousuke becomes very aware of how hard the kid is. Moving his hand from Rin’s hip, Sousuke palms his dick through his jeans, and Rin lets out a whine.

“Sousuke…” he says, tone pleading. He pulls at Sousuke’s shirt and Sousuke allows him to tug it up and off. Rin’s face turns hungry, and he runs his hands over Sousuke’s muscular chest.  Then he strips off his own shirt and presses their bodies together, finding Sousuke’s lips with his own again. Rin’s skin is hot, and Sousuke feels his own dick begin to harden in response. The kid is nothing if not enthusiastic.

Tangling his hand in Rin’s long red hair, he pulls his head back. “We’re moving to the bed,” he says, and Rin nods eagerly. He climbs off of Sousuke’s lap and whimpers a little when Sousuke stands, suddenly much taller. Before they relocate, Sousuke grabs Rin and pulls him in for another deep kiss. He gropes Rin’s ass shamelessly, then gives it a light smack.

“Get on the bed,” he orders, and Rin scrambles to obey. He sits back on the bed, looking up at Sousuke with lust-filled eyes. Sousuke takes in the kid’s body as he unbuttons his pants. It’s strong, muscular yet lithe. Rin takes the cue and wiggles out of his own pants. He’s left in a pair of red boxer briefs that do very little to hide his raging erection.

Sousuke steps out of his pants, and Rin stares at what he can see of Sousuke’s cock through his black boxers with a look of eager anticipation. Moving forward, Sousuke crowds Rin back and down. He grasps Rin’s cock through the fabric of his underwear and slides his hand up and down slowly, eliciting a moan from the kid.

“Is this what you want?” he asks in a low deep voice. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“God yes,” Rin croaks, and Sousuke chuckles. He moves off of Rin for a moment to grab some lube from his bedside drawer and tosses it on the bed beside Rin. Then he climbs back on top of the kid, slotting his leg in between Rin’s. Rin grinds down on him immediately, pulling Sousuke down for another hot kiss.  

Slowly, Sousuke’s hand wanders down to grab Rin’s ass, kneading it roughly. Tightening his fingers around the waistband of Rin’s underwear, he pulls them down without ceremony and Rin flushes at his own nudity.

“Have you done this before, Rin?” Sousuke asks softly, and Rin’s eyes widen at the use of his name.

“N-not with another person,” he says, glancing away. Sousuke’s lips twitch. This kid was pretty cute.

“I’ll be gentle then,” he promises. Sitting up, he grabs a pillow and nudges Rin’s side. “Lift your hips.”

When Rin obeys, he tucks the pillow under the small of Rin’s back, then nods at him to relax. After pouring some lube on his fingers, he leans back over Rin and captures the boy’s lips in a deep kiss. His fingers find Rin’s entrance quickly and a low moan leaves Rin’s mouth as Sousuke applies pressure, circling Rin’s hole with his finger while the kid blushes hard beneath him. Then he presses in, just to the first knuckle. Rin shudders, his fingers twitching on Sousuke’s shoulders.

“More,” he begs, and Sousuke is happy to obey. Slowly, he works his whole finger into Rin, thrusting it in and out in a steady rhythm that has Rin writhing. A second finger joins it shortly after, and he begins to stretch Rin out, scissoring his fingers back and forth. When Rin has taken three of his fingers and Sousuke judges him ready, he slips out and moves to take off his own underwear and grab a condom.

Rin is panting heavily now, looking more than ready to have Sousuke inside him. Sousuke rolls on the condom quickly and slicks himself up with lube. Then he lines himself up and begins to press into Rin. One hand finds Rin’s achingly hard cock and he pumps his fist as he enters the kid. He feels resistance at first, and Rin’s expression tightens.

“Relax,” Sousuke croons, and Rin attempts to take deep breaths. All of a sudden, the head of Sousuke’s cock breaches Rin’s opening and he hears a sharp intake of breath. He pauses, letting Rin get used to the stretch. After a moment, Rin nods and Sousuke begins to rock his hips, pressing a little further inside each time. Rin feels incredible around him, hot and tight.

Finally, he bottoms out, his whole length buried inside Rin. “You okay?” he asks. Rin reaches up for him and Sousuke leans in, wrapping his arms around Rin and kissing his neck tenderly.

“Move?” Rin mumbles into Sousuke’s ear, and Sousuke complies with a long thrust that makes Rin gasp.

“Yes, oh my god,” he breathes, and Sousuke takes that as a sign to continue. Gradually, he works up to a slow and steady rhythm, pounding into Rin and enjoying the litany of swears and moans that come from Rin’s mouth. Abruptly, he realizes that there are tears spilling from the corners of Rin’s eyes and he freezes.

“Hey kid, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asks, voice tinged with concern. Rin shakes his head quickly, rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to fuck himself on Sousuke’s cock.

“No, please don’t stop, it feels so fucking good,” he whimpers. Sousuke frowns a little, but takes him at his word and quickly works them back up to their previous pace, sinking deep into Rin again and again.

He can tell the kid is close when he feels nails digging into his back, and as he continues to thrust, a few extra strokes of Rin’s dick has the kid spilling over his own stomach with a sob. Summoning all his self-control, Sousuke slows his thrusts, fucking Rin through his orgasm. When he feels the kid squeeze around his dick, he groans loudly and ramps the speed back up, snapping his hips forward in pursuit of his own climax. He reaches it quickly, and finally Sousuke’s movements come to complete stop.  

Beneath him, Rin is a shaky mess, tears still flowing freely. Sousuke sighs. Figures that the kid is a crier. He pulls out of Rin as gently as possible and moves to dispose of the condom. When he turns back, Rin has cleaned off his stomach with his shirt and is lying there looking open and vulnerable.

“C-can I stay the night?” he asks, body tense in anticipation of rejection.

Sousuke climbs into bed, deciding he can live without a cigarette tonight. “Well, I’m not gonna give you a ride home, so sure, why not.” Rin bites back his grin of happiness and gets under the covers too, moving gingerly enough for Sousuke to tell that his ass is sore.

“You really do make it a habit to turn up in places you’re not supposed to be,” Sousuke sighs, allowing Rin to snuggle into his chest. “Like my bed for example.”

“Mmhm, well if you’re not careful, I may just turn up in your heart,” Rin mumbles sleepily. Sousuke stares down at him for a good ten seconds, then bodily heaves him off the bed.

“What the fuck! Ow, that hurt!”

“That was corny as fuck. Get out.”

“What?”

“Leave. That was terrible.”

Rin pouts until Sousuke relents and lets him back into the bed. He holds the kid close and feels his breathing slow as he drifts off to sleep.

_If I’m not careful…_

Sousuke shakes his head and closes his eyes. This kid was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter, [@haikyukulele](https://twitter.com/haikyukulele). Feel free to hit me up!


End file.
